A Hero and a Shapeshifter
by Bellice4ever95
Summary: ON HIATUS! Kida Starr has runaway from her foster home and lives in the woods for a week. Enter teen hero Kim Possible who finds Kida and brings her home with her. Kida helps Kim realize who she really loves. (Kida is my oc)
1. Prologue

**A/N: I have not abandoned my twilight story I just have some writers block with the chapter I'm working on. This idea was kicking around in my head and I thought I should get it out. I do not own KP or it's characters. Disney does. I do own Kida Starr though.**

* * *

><p>It was a cold January night when she found me in the woods. I had run away from my foster home a week before she found me. I had been living off the land. It was easy to do for me since I was a shapeshifter. She took me to her home and her family accepted me into their home with no questions asked. I believe she was an angel sent to save me. Her name was Kim Possible.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: 6 months later

**6 months later**

I'm hiding behind a tree, trying not to make any noise. If i get hit again the enemy wins. They're getting closer. I can feel it. I'm so close to reaching the goal, but if I move I'll be spotted for sure. I hear a twig snap off to my right. I slowly and quietly look around the right side of my cover. There at least 15 ft. away from me I see a figure in black and red. The figure is obviously female. She has her weapon at the ready, waiting for me to give away my position. I look over to her left and see my goal. I'm completely out of ammo. The only option I have to win is distracting her and making a mad dash for the goal. I'm the only person left on my team. The rest were taken out an hour ago. The enemy still has 3 people. Only the one is keeping me from winning. I look around for a possible diversion. The only things I see are twigs and rocks.

_'I can't believe I'm about to do this. It only works in the movies' _I think to myself.

I pick up the biggest rock I can find and throw it to the right of my enemy. I hear it land and so does she. She quickly turns to the sound. I hold my breath and wait for her to move. Finally, after what seems like forever she quietly runs to check it out. I wait for a few seconds then I run to the goal. I don't care about the noise I make anymore. By now she's figured out it was a distraction. I'm about to reach the goal, but right as I'm going to grab it I'm hit on the side. I lost.

"You were so close, but I still won." says a female voice.

"Whatever Kim. That's 5 wins for you and 8 for me." I say with a smug smile.

Out from behind a tree comes the girl in black and red. She takes off the paintball helmet she had been wearing and reveals her long red hair. A few things you should know about Kim. She is a teen hero and has been saving the world since she was 14. She is fiercely protective of those she calls family, and she found me six months ago in the woods. Oh, and she hasn't seemed to realize that she is totally in love with her arch nemesis.

"Don't get to cocky little fox. If it was just us this would have lasted a lot longer and you know it. You may be a supernatural creature but I've been saving people since I was 14 and I got trained by the best agents at GJ. We are equals and you know it." Kim says.

"I know I just enjoy bugging you." I say with a small smile.

I should probably tell you who the fuck I am. I'm Kida Starr. I'm exactly 6' tall, I have mid-thigh length pitch black hair, pale skin, and midnight blue eyes. I'm 17 years old, I play the guitar, I sing and I am extremely gay. I'm also a shapeshifter. I normally shift into a silver fox but on the full moon I shift into a white wolf.


	3. Chapter 2: Home from paintball

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this story but I've been trying to hash out the details in my other story Never Thought. I appreciate all the faves and follows though. I do not own Kim Possible or it's characters. Kida Starr is mine. (btw it's pronounced key-da). So anyways here is the next chapter. Oh and Jim and Tim are 16. I needed to adjust there age because I wanted them to be in High School with the girls and Ron.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kidapov<strong>

After the paintball match Kim, Jim, Tim, Ron and I headed back to the Possible residence for food and much needed rest.

"Mom we're home!" Kim yelled when we were inside.

"How was the paintball match?" A middle age woman with red hair like Kim's asks from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Kim's team won this time Anne." I told her.

"Really?" She asks. I nod my head. "Are you sure you didn't let her win?" She asks with a knowing smile.

I look away blushing from being caught. I hear her chuckle at the same time I feel someone hit me. I know Kim is glaring at me. I can feel it. Sure enough I turn to look at her and see her glaring.

"What the hell was that for?" I ask in a hurt voice.

"You said you would stop letting me win. I can't believe you." She says angrily.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower to get this paint out of my hair."

I went upstairs to the loft (attic) that me and Kim share and closed the door. The loft is simple. It's really just a big room with it's own bathroom. The walls are painted to look like the forest and the ceiling is painted a dark blue that has glow in the dark paint that makes up the stars. It didn't take me much to convince Kim because she said she had wanted to do something different. There were a few posters around. They are mainly of bands that Kim likes but I convinced her to let me put one up of Shego. That argument had lasted for weeks. I just barely got to put it up two days ago. There's only one bed but that's because I usually sleep in my animal form and I sleep on the open space of Kim's bed. Having our own bathroom is nice because we don't have to share with the tweebs. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a sports bra and went into the bathroom. I closed the door and stripped of my paintball gear. I turned the shower on and let it warm up to the right temperature. Once I was satisfied that it was warm enough I got in. I took extra time in washing my hair with the lavender scented shampoo to make sure I got all the paint out. When I finished I got out and put on the sweats and sports bra I had brought in with me after drying off. I walked out into the main area and saw Kim laying face down on the bed. Something that I always found awesome about being a fox shifter is that my clothes don't rip. I can shift into my animal form and then shift back and still have my clothes on. I shifted into my fox and hopped onto the bed. When she felt the bed move she turned over and sat up against the head board. I trotted over to her and put my head in her lap. She smiled at me and started to pet my head. Another perk of being a fox shifter is that I could feel the emotions and communicate with anyone I considered family. That means I can feel and talk to all the Possibles, Ron, Monique, and Wade when in my animal form.

_Whatcha thinking about Kimmie?_

"Nothing." She tells me.

I give her a look that says 'don't you dare lie to me.'

_I know when your lying Kim and I can feel your confusion and worry. What's going on? Talk to me._

"I'm worried about what people will think when we go back to school. I know I said I would do this to help you but I don't want anyone to think less of you for being different." She says avoiding the part about her confusion.

_Kim you don't have to do this. I understand if you want to keep me being a shifter a secret and I also understand that you may not want to be changed, but as far as I know I'm the only one of my kind._

"I just don't want some villain getting curious and trying to take you away and I want you to change me. I don't like the fact that you go running alone."


	4. Chapter 3: First Day of School part 1

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I do not own KP**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

_"I just don't want some villain getting curious and trying to take you away and I want you to change me. I don't like the fact that you go running alone."_

* * *

><p><strong>KidaPov <strong>

I got off Kim's lap and hopped off the bed then shifted back to my human form.

"It's sweet that you are concerned Kimmie, but you don't need to worry. I'll be fine, promise." I tell her.

"If you're really sure then you don't have to hide who you are. Just be careful." She says.

"Always sis." I smile at her.

She smiles back and Anne calls up saying it's time for bed so we can be up for school tomorrow. I hate school. The only good thing is all the cute girls. Kim gets up to change into her pj's which consist of black sweats and a purple tank top. She walks back over to the bed and lays down and I kneel next to her side of the bed.

"Are you really sure you want to do this Kim?" I ask her nervously.

"Positive little fox." She answers.

I nod and move her hair from her neck and lean in. "This will hurt." Then I bite her neck and lick some of the blood and release her neck. I look at her and see she has tears in her eyes and I wipe them away.

"Try and sleep Kimmie. By the time you wake up tomorrow you will be like me." I say to her and kiss her forehead.

I go over to my side of the bed and lay down. I close my eyes and slowly start to fall asleep.

_**Time skip**_

I groan when I hear the annoying alarm clock then I roll over and turn it off. Before I get up I stretch sighing contently when I hear some of my bones pop. I get out of bed and go into the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. When I get out I dry off before wrapping a towel around myself and going back into the room I share with Kim. I look over to the bed and see a small red fox and laugh quietly then go to my dresser and takes out a pair of green and black boxers and a green bra then put them on. Once I have those on I walk over to the bed and poke the fox.

"Time to wake up Kimmie Cub." I say.

She just bats my hand away with her paw and I sigh.

"Looks like it's the hard way then." I pick her up carefully and take her into the bathroom and put her in the shower and turn it and she shifts back and yelps at the cold water.

"What the fuck Kida!" Kim yells at me and I laugh.

"You didn't wake up so I had to do something." I tell her then run back into our room when she grabs the soap and tries to throw it at me. "Might as well shower since you're in there."

I go over to the closet and grab a black button up shirt and a pair of low rise ripped dark jeans and put them on. Once I'm completely dressed I brush my hair and put it in a braid that comes over my right shoulder then I put on some eyeliner and dark red lipstick. Kim comes out of the bathroom and puts on her underwear and her usual outfit of capris and a midriff baring three-quarter sleeve shirt. Then she puts on eyeliner and lip gloss and grabs her bag.

"Let's go eat then we can leave and get you your schedule." She says.

"Okay." I grab my bag and we go downstairs to the kitchen and eat breakfast with the other Possibles.

"Good morning girls." Momma Possible says.

"Morning momma." I respond while getting some bacon and eggs.

Once we finished eating me, Kim and the tweebs all got in Kim's car and headed to school. Kim and I were seniors this year and the twins were sophomores. Soon we pulled up at school and got out of the car. The tweebs ran off to hang with their friends while me and Kim went into the office to get my schedule.

"Okay you should be in all my classes so let's go to English." Kim says and starts walking to class.

I followed her and once we got to class I saw Ron and Monique in the back saving seats for us. We head over to them and I take the seat by the window on Monique's left while Kim sits between Mo and Ron. Soon after we sat down the teacher walked in and everyone groaned. I looked over at Kim.

"Barkin?"

"Barkin. Why is it that teachers are always absent the first day." Kim says.

"Man, I was really hoping Ms. Hale would be here." Ron says with a disappointed voice.

"Why is that Ron? You crushin' on the new teach?" Mo taunts.

"Maybe, I'm sure Kida would agree with me if Ms. Hale were here." Ron says. Rufus pops up out of his pocket and make a noise of agreement.

"Possible and friends stop talking." Barkin shouts.


	5. Chapter 4: First Day of School part 2

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I do not own KP**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

_I followed her and once we got to class I saw Ron and Monique in the back saving seats for us. We head over to them and I take the seat by the window on Monique's left while Kim sits between Mo and Ron. Soon after we sat down the teacher walked in and everyone groaned. I looked over at Kim._

_"Barkin?"_

_"Barkin. Why is it that teachers are always absent the first day." Kim says._

_"Man, I was really hoping Ms. Hale would be here." Ron says with a disappointed voice._

_"Why is that Ron? You crushin' on the new teach?" Mo taunts._

_"Maybe, I'm sure Kida would agree with me if Ms. Hale were here." Ron says. Rufus pops up out of his pocket and make a noise of agreement._

_"Possible and friends stop talking." Barkin shouts._

* * *

><p><strong>KimPov<strong>

I can't believe Mr. Barkin is subbing English. He knows I dislike him just as much as he dislikes me. This sucks. Maybe Kida will put him in his place.

"Possible." Barkin says.

"What?" Kida and I say at the same time.

He looks from one of us to the other then stops on Kida.

"You are not a Possible." He says to her. Big mistake. I hear her growl softly and her eyes flash a bright blue to quick for him to see.

"I'll have you know that I was adopted by the Possible family after being found in the woods by Kim. Never forget that anything is possible for a Possible." Kida says with a low growl.

He visibly flinches. _Score 1 for Kida._ I think. After being told off Barkin just turns to the board and starts teaching. While copying the notes from the board my kimmunicator goes off and I take it out of my pocket.

"What's the sitch Wade?" I ask my website/gear specialist.

"Drakken." He says.

"Let me guess he's trying to take over the world again and has sent Shego to steal something."

"Yep."

"Ride for three this time Wade."

He nods and asks "Taking Kida this time?"

"Yeah, she's been wanting to go on a mission for a while now so I figured may as well take on one with Shego being the main target."

"Right, your ride should be there in five."

"You rock Wade."


	6. Explanation, Mission, and Imprinting?

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I do not own KP**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

_He nods and asks "Taking Kida this time?"_

_"Yeah, she's been wanting to go on a mission for a while now so I figured may as well take on one with Shego being the main target."_

_"Right, your ride should be there in five."_

_"You rock Wade."_

* * *

><p><strong>Kida POV<strong>

I looked over at Kim in excitement when she finished to talking to Wade. I started to bounce in my seat with how excited I was.

"You're taking me with you?" I asked anxiously.

"Yep. It's about time you've gone with me, plus I need you to coach me through my new abilities on the way there." she answered.

"Right. Let's go."

Before Barkin is able to say anything Kim, Ron, and I get up and jet out of class. Hopefully momma Possible will understand why I went. Once we get outside a rope ladder is tossed down from a helicopter and Kim goes up first, then me, then Ron. I look at Kim and motion for her to come sit next to me. She comes over and sits. I grab her hand and turn it so it's palm up.

"What are you doing Kida?" She asks.

I look up at her as I press my index finger into her palm and watch her eyes flash a bright almost neon green then close.

"It's a faster way of explaining what you're going to go through now that your like me." I tell her.

She nods slightly and lets my memories wash over her. Within a few minutes she knows everything I do about what we are and opens her eyes and looks at me curiously.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm curious about imprinting. It wasn't really explained in your memories." She says.

"Oh," I glance over at Ron and see him having a conversation with Wade, "Imprinting is what happens when we look into the eyes of our soul mate. They instantly become our world, it's not gravity holding us to earth anymore they are, we would do almost anything to keep them happy, and we be whatever they need. A protector, sibling, friend, or lover." I explain in a whisper.

She glances over to Ron and looks sad. So I try to cheer her up.

"Hey, the we usually imprint on someone that balances us in every way and I know this will hurt but it's the truth, Ron doesn't balance you in the way you need. Sure his been your best friend since pre K, but can he really keep up with you? Especially now that you're a shape shifter."

She sighs and shakes her head, "No. I was just hoping it would be him." She looks at me with mischief in her eyes, _oh no_, I think, "So have you found your imprint?"

I blush and try to stutter out an answer but before I can she grins and hugs me tightly.

"You have! Omg, who is it? We are so going to tell Monique." She says and I blush harder.

"Lets not tell her." I mumble. She looks confused for a second then her face lights up with realization.

"Monique. Kida this is great, I saw the way she was looking at you as we left. GF has a crush on you."

"Kim, PROMISE me that you will not meddle in my love life."

"Promise little fox."

The pilot looked back and tells us that we're over the drop zone so we all grab our parachutes and jump out. I am so thankful Kim had me train at G.J for all this crap, well except the fighting, that she taught me. Once we reach the right altitude we pull our chutes open and float down to the museum that Drakken and Shego are robbing. We land and quietly get the parachutes off and go into the building. I look up and see a large and still smoking hole burned into the ceiling. Kim signals for us to spread out and look around. I go left and Ron goes right, leaving Kim to take the middle. I hear a loud bang followed by cursing and shift into my fox form slowly moving towards it.

"Damnit Dr. D. You know that the princess and her bafoon of a sidekick will be here any minute so don't hit the machine." Shego says with a snarl and I watch as Drakken cowers behind said machine.

I quickly and quietly run over to Kim and shift back.

"I found them Kim. Over by the west wall."

She nods and we rush over.

"Let me guess another device to take over the world?" She says sassily.

"Glad you could make it pumpkin, I've been itching for a fight." Shego says.

_Oh she so has it bad for Kimmy,_ I think. Shego turns around and locks eyes with Kim and the both freeze and tense up. Confused, I look at Kim and see her blushing like crazy.

"Oh shit."


	7. Chapter 6: Mission gone weird

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I do not own KP. Sorry it's so short. I have a really bad case of writers block**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

_"Glad you could make it pumpkin, I've been itching for a fight." Shego says._

_Oh she so has it bad for Kimmy, I think. Shego turns around and locks eyes with Kim and they both freeze and tense up. Confused, I look at Kim and see her blushing like crazy._

_"Oh shit."_

* * *

><p><strong>Kim POV<strong>

"I found them Kim. Over by the west wall." Kida comes over and tells me.

I nod and we rush over.

"Let me guess another, another device to take over the world?" I say with sass.

"Glad you could make it Pumpkin, I've been itching for a fight." Shego says.

Shego turns around and we lock eyes and my body freezes. I notice that she does to briefly before all I can focus on is how beautiful she is. I start to blush like mad and subtly sniff the air.

"Oh shit." I hear Kida say.

Suddenly Shego is by my side and slipping something in my pocket and I fight the strange urge to bite her. I briefly register Ron and Drakken in their usual slap fight before I feel Kida grabbing me and pulling me out of the building. She runs back in and grabs Ron and Rufus before running out. Next thing I know one of Drakkens hovercrafts is taking off and soon after there is an explosion.

"Let's go home and get some rest." Kida says.


End file.
